falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Drugs
Drugs are consumable substances in Fallout: Equestria. Background Drugs are various substances that alter and/or enhance the user's physical or mental capabilities for a short periods of time. Although some drugs have medicinal purposes, they usually come with dangerous side-effects. Most drugs in Equestria were introduced by the zebras, who used their vast amount of knowledge in the field of alchemy to make up for their lack of inherent magic. Xenith can concoct a variety of alchemical potions and poultices that allow her to perform impressive feats of magic, even by unicorn standards. Addiction and Withdrawal Many drugs carry the risk of addiction, which leaves the user constantly craving for more until they cannot function without it. Should an addict attempt to stop using the substance, they will experience crippling withdrawal symptoms until they either indulge again, or wait for the substance to work its way out of their system. Addiction can be cured by professional medical ponies in a relatively short amount of time, but the patient must be restrained and forced through accelerated withdrawal symptoms while the substance is flushed from their bodies. Even so, the mental craving may stay forever. Notable Drug Users Fallout Equestria *Pinkie Pie - Pinkie suffered severe Mint-al and Party Time Mint-al addiction. This once caused her to suffer hallucinations of talking inanimate objects. This is a reference to a party Pinkie held in the episode, Party of One. *Littlepip - Like Pinkie Pie, Littlepip suffered Mint-al addiction and was in serious denial. She was finally forced to confront her addiction when Velvet Remedy knocked her out and took her for detox treatment. Ironically, Littlepip had begun to come to the conclusion that she needed help shortly before Velvet took it upon herself to act. Project Horizons *Blackjack - Blackjack repeatedly mentions that she thinks RadAway tastes delicious, and even makes an alcoholic cocktail with it. Blackjack has also used Hydra, despite warnings that it could cause cancerous growths, abusive amounts of Med-X, Steady, Stampede and other drugs. *Rampage - She chews Mint-al's like sweets and occasionally ingests a variety of drug cocktails. *P-21 - He has been using Med-X for a good portion of his life. *Unnamed Drug Maker - A stallion used excessive amounts of Hydra to continually regenerate from any injury he received. He was finally killed when a hydra that was used to make the drug, devoured him. Heroes *Flare - He had a severe drug problem, his drug of choice was Dash. Despite treatment, he had a relapse after his coltfriend abandoned him. *Hired Gun - has a Med-X addiction which she denied and tried rationalizing, despite using excessive amounts of the drug. The Last Sentinel *Javahl - Javahl uses a series of combat drugs that are hooked up to his space suit to enhance his combat performance. Outlaw *Mach - He suffered permanent withdrawal symptoms from using Dash *Solara - Uses the combat drug HawkEye. The Ditzy Doo Chronicles *May - May used Dash inhalers to cope with her feelings of loss. She nearly poisoned herself when she decided to use Ultra-Dash as her body wasn't able to handle the enhanced version of the drug Rangers of Wintertrot *Inkwell - Inkwell uses Med-X as a recreational drug. Guise of Chaos *Ripple - Ripple has a history of stampede use. Despite the benefits, personality change and serious injury while on the drug caused him to attempt going cold turkey. He uses a steady supply of Med-X to stave off the worst of the symptoms. Common Drugs Alcohol Alcohol is a very common recreational drug in Equestria and has been since before the Great War. Alcohol carries a rather low risk of addiction, but addiction is not uncommon. The only real purpose of alcohol is to impair the user's judgement and motor skills and is used as a recreational drug by many ponies, including Littlepip and Calamity on occasion. Most of the alcohol in Equestria is distilled from fermented apples. Buck Buck is a powerful anabolic steroid designed to enhance the user's strength, reflexes, and endurance for a short period of time. Buck comes in the form of yellow-orange colored tablets and is consumed orally. Another popular combat drug for obvious reasons, Buck holds a rather high risk of addiction. It is mentioned by Old Appleloosa's slavers that a mix of Buck and Dash allows slaves to stay alive longer. In Project Horizons, Buck's chemical name is given as 'Isosteroprophenhol' (chp61). Fallout Universe: Buffout Dash Dash is a powerful, hallucinogenic stimulant that gives the user a slowed perception of time. While highly addictive and dangerous, it allows the user to think and act faster than they normally could, making it a useful combat drug. It is mentioned by Old Appleloosa's slavers that a mix of Buck and Dash allows slaves to stay alive longer. Rainbow Dash joked about taking the Dash drug at one point to break the laws of physics but never actually did so. Fallout Universe: Jet Mint-als Mint-als are mint-flavored drugs that are consumed orally. Mint-als are a Zebra substance that is designed to enhance the user's memory and mental clarity for a short time. Mint-als run a rather high risk of addiction due to the convenience of their effects. Withdrawal symptoms can range from annoying to crippling and include headache, impaired vision, poor judgement, and dampened mental functions. In Project Horizons Mint-als' chemical name is given as 'precognazine' (chp61). Fallout Universe: Mentats Painkillers Painkillers are a range of common medical drugs, used to treat pain and shock, and commonly come in intravenous form. They tend to have the side effect of lethargy and drowsiness, and can be addictive. Many side-stories carry over the name Med-X from the Fallout games to refer to intravenous painkillers. Fallout Universe: Med-X Party-time Mint-als Party-Time Mint-als (or PTMs) are a special and highly addictive variety of Mint-als. They are used to dramatically increase mental function and charisma while boasting some rather unusual bonuses. Pinkie Pie used PTMs to drastically increase the power of her "Pinkie Sense" during the war, but her addiction led to arguments with the other Ministry Mares and eventually a psychotic breakdown. Littlepip learned the evils of PTMs the hard way after being introduced to them by Calamity, who uses them as a cure for hangovers. At the time, neither were aware that Littlepip had inherited a predisposition toward addictions from her alcoholic mother. Under the effects of PTM, Littlepip has greater combat awareness, skills, endurance and coercion abilities. These enhancements were enough to save her friends and her multiple times. Unfortunately, another side effect is that the user's normal skills and perception are instead decreased outside of drug usage; Late in their addictions, Pinkie Pie and Littlepip were unable to function properly without taking the drug. Fallout Universe: Party Time Mentats RadAway RadAway is a drug that is consumed orally to purge a pony's system of magical radiation. While still considered a drug, it carries no risk of addiction. Radaway is flavored to taste like oranges, despite being an intravenous drug in the fallout universe, which Little Pip describes as horrible. Fallout Universe: RadAway RadSafe RadSafe is a drug that greatly increases a pony's resistance to magical radiation. RadSafe is administered orally in pill form and carries no risk of addiction. While it does not render a pony immune to radiation, it does reduce the amount of radiation he/she absorbs for a short period of time. Fallout Universe: Rad-X Rage Rage is a very powerful intravenous drug that was developed during the war to create more aggressive soldiers. As its name suggests, it causes the user to enter a fit of rage while simultaneously dampening their mental functions. Rage is a highly addictive drug and a favorite among Raiders for its combat-enhancing powers. Fallout Universe: Psycho Stampede Stampede is a rather unique drug, both in origin and formulation. Originally discovered and designed by Angel, Fluttershy's pet bunny, Stampede combines painkillers and Rage to enhance a pony's savagery in combat and numb the pain of any wounds, effectively creating dangerous kamikaze fighters. Fallout Universe: Slasher Drugs in Side Stories Common to Many Side Stories Hydra Hydra is an advanced form of super healing potions that boast enhanced effects. Hydra increases cell growth in ponies and allows their bodies to rapidly regenerate tissue while simultaneously setting broken bones and removing any foreign objects. While not addictive, Hydra can be dangerous if the cells begin to grow and reproduce too rapidly, forming cancerous tumors and disfiguring growths. It is usually used only as a last resort. Fallout Universe: Hydra Project Horizons Steady Steady is a drug that is injected into a pony's veins, using a syringe. Steady is a combat drug that is used to calm muscles when they are shaking excessively from muscle spasms/nerves etc. The drug is not always effective on its own and can be used alongside Med-X for added effect. Fallout Universe: Steady Moon Dust A hallucinogenic that makes ponies want to go to the moon, usually this drug is used as an escapism from reality instead of a combat drug like most known about. Rain Boom Mentioned in meat locker, Rainboom is desribed as mega dash and would probably stop all but ghouls hearts. Deus's Mega Med-X Used by the cyberpony Deus to stop the pain of his cybernetics,Mega Med-X is five times as strong as normal Med-X and would stop any non-cybernetic hearts. Murky Number Seven Radpurge A very small portion of the Equestrian populace suffered allergic reactions to RadAway. Radpurge was developed for ponies who suffered these allergies, but was made in a much smaller quantity before the last day and is much rarer than Radaway due to never reaching Mass production. Gliimerlight and Coral Eve are two ponies that need to use Radpurge. The Ditzy Doo Chronicles Ultra-Dash An enhanced version of Dash, designed to cater to ghouls, whose bodies are more resistant to the effects of regular Dash. Ultra-Dash causes ponies to experience euphoric, happy feelings, but the chance of getting addicted is much higher. Fallout Universe: Ultrajet New Pegas 'Cloudpack ' Cloudpack is a powerful rejuvenative cure-all, acting as a cross between Hydra and Med-X. It is used by the Zoomers to help treat injuries, but has adverse effects when mixed with almost any other drug. Med-X, for example, can cause heart failure and/or strokes when mixed with Cloudpack. Scorpio A recreational drug created by tribals, snorted through the nose. In raw form it is a powder, although a more refined version uses a Dash inhaler (which is also used on the nasal passages). Its core elements are hallucinogenics and relaxants, extracted from desert plants and animal leavings, but the recipe is often modified for "flavor" by adding extra elements. This has led to a competitive underground market revolving around style, quality and almost-snobbish devotion to particular variants. Outlaw HawkEye HawkEye is a combat drug, desinged to boost a pony's visual acuity to 300/20, and lets its users see in the infrared spectrum. The drug has sideffects, most notably mood swings. Best Laid Plans Powdered Med-X Med-X in the form of white, crystalline powder. It's specifically used by Med-X addicts via snorting it up their noses. The effect is much slower than a syringe of Med-X, but carries all the same effects. Duty Celestia's Tears A last resort drug given to ponies on the battlefield. It allows the pony to exert 100% of their strength, even if mortally wounded. 99% of the ponies who use this end up dead once the effects ware off, 1% end up in a vegetive state. The only ponies to survive and not be a vegetable are Vice-General Frostmane and Screwloose. The only supply of this drug in the wasteland are in the power armor of Moonskulls. (in Unscrewed Audio Files this drug is developed and manufactured by Green-Med) Audio Files Series Cortexaphan (Corteximilla Phanoroxy) Dose: 500mg every 6 hours A mysterious drug made by Green-Med to treat metal illness before the war. It was ultimately a failure in its intent, but had a very interesting side effect. The recipient of this drug had a change in brain chemistry leading to the formation of a new hormone, Cortexamine. This hormone is released when the pony is in a near death experience. It can keep a pony in a stable condition until better medical procedures can be administered, but if left alone can accelerate the bodies natural healing factor. Ponies exposed to this drug and subsequently gain Cortexamine have a high tendency to become ghouls. Three known users exist, Screwloose, Vial, and Static Spark. This drug is not present in the Wasteland; though there are 14 other users (likely ghouls) that still existing in the wasteland 212 years after the end. Thyrorudin Glucotamine A drug developed to treat Wartime Stress Disorder by the MoP and manufactured by Green-Med, but has potential to treat other mental disorders. This drug is very rare in the wasteland and has no practical use. Luna's Tears An enhanced version of Celestia's Tears that was supposed to be more effective and less deadly. Instead it became more deadly with 100% mortality. This drug was only used once by Vial on Dr. Cortex. It severed the bonds that held his atoms together, so he instantly crumbled to dust. This drug is not available in the wasteland.Category:Items Category:Consumables